Hot water
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Les sources thermales japonaises sont faites pour se reposer et se détendre. Mais lorsqu'il n'y a personne autour, on peut aussi y faire autre chose... /!\ Lemon!
L'eau... quel endroit paisible. Tout être humain se trouvant plongé à l'intérieur de ce liquide translucide et chaud se retrouve immédiatement en pleine sérénité. Du moins, c'était le cas pour Nihon qui, les yeux clos, profitait de ce moment de calme dans une des stations thermales de Kyoto.

Il n'y avait personne autour de lui. Tant mieux... Il avait beau représenter les japonais et se trouver dans un lieu public, il n'aimait pas vraiment que des personnes inconnues se trouvent dans le même bain que lui et viennent lui tourner autour. Alors, savourant le silence omniprésent, le garçon aux cheveux onyx vidait son esprit de toute impureté tout en soupirant et en souriant de soulagement. Rien ne pouvait troubler l'éternelle tranquilité qui habitait ces lieux...

\- Nihooon...

A peine ce dernier avait-il rouvert les yeux que des bras qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien l'enlacèrent, le faisant presque sursauter. Se retournant, il tomba nez à nez avec un certain italien, qui ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là... Celui-ci commença à lui caresser tout le corps de ses mains fines, retenant un nouveau sursaut.

\- Italia-kun! Que... qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

\- Je m'amuse!...

\- A-Arrête, c'est gênant!

\- Laisse-toi faire...

Embarassé, Nihon ne répondit pas et obéit, trop étonné et surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit. Italie embrassa le cou du japonais avec tendresse, faisant rougir celui-ci plus rouge qu'il ne l'était.

Oui, il l'avouait, il aimait secrètement Italie, mais... Ces pensées ne s'étaient jamais aventurées plus loin qu'un simple câlin! Et puis, l'italien tournant toujours autour de Doitsu qu'il ne lâchait quasiment jamais, il ne s'était pas une seule fois imaginé que les sentiments d'Italie puissent réellement être tournés vers lui.

\- Italia... kun... gémit-il alors que les mains baladeuses parcourant son corps nu lui donnait des frissons.

Mais un gémissement plus fort sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'une des mains toucha une partie plus sensible de son anatomie.

\- Italia-kun... lâ-lâche ça...

\- Ve~, pourquoi? Tu as l'air d'apprécier...

\- N-Non... arrête... aah...

Il ne pouvait pas contenir ce plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il voulait voir son visage, son corps, son expression. Entendre son souffle encore plus près de son oreille.

Voulant en entendre plus sortir de la bouche du nippon, Italie appuya sur un des tétons, le pincant et jouant avec tandis que son autre main continuait à masturber le membre déjà réveillé.

\- Je vais te montrer pourquoi l'Italie est vue comme le pays de l'amour...

Continuant les gestes jugés agréables de ses mains, il embrassa les lèvres de Nihon comme si elles étaient aimantées aux siennes. Il laissa sa langue se mélanger avec celle de l'autre, faisant battre encore plus vite le coeur de celui-ci. Lâchant finalement la fine bouche maintenant sale, il ne lâcha pas le contact de ses lèvres sur la peau douce et claire, faisant à la fois balader sa langue et couvrant son cou de baisers et de suçons. Alors que le plus jeune continuait ses gestes masturbants, dans un ultime gémissement, Nihon éjacula, donnant une teinte blanche à l'eau pure dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

\- aah... ah... Italia-kun... je veux... plus...!

Le brun sourit, comme s'il était fière d'avoir fait jouir l'autre rien qu'avec ses mains.

\- tu veux plus dans quel sens...? Plus de caresses...? Plus de baisers...? le titilla Italie en baladant ses mains sur son dos et son torse en descendant sur ses hanches.

\- plus de... sensations... Gémit Nihon en s'accrochant à son nouvel amant.

\- A tes ordres...~ lui chuchota-t-il sensuellement.

Avec tout autant de sensualité, il lui mit deux de ses doigts dans la bouche, les lui faisant sucer avec avidité. Puis il descendit sa main jusqu'au bas du dos du japonais, avant de rentrer deux doigts dans son entrée, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Remuant ses doigts en les rentrant le plus profond possible, il se plaça derrière lui, et entra en lui comme si c'était la chose la plus simple au monde.

\- Aaah! Italia-kun! S'écria le plus agé en se cambrant. (dit comme ça, ça fait un peu vieux, non...?)

\- Je vais te faire sentir du bien comme tu n'en as jamais reçu... Lui dit Veneziano en commençant à bouger tout en lui massant le dos de ses fines mains.

\- Ita-lia...! aaah!

Culpabilisant de ces cris qu'il infligeait, Italie l'embrassa à nouveau dans une souplesse gracieuse, voulant faire passer la douleur.

Et plus Nihon laissait retentir ses cris, plus Italie accélérait le rythme de ses va-et-vient, avide de gémissements et de plaisir.

\- Ita... liaaa!

Dans un ultime coup de reins, Italie déversa toute sa semence dans l'entrée de son amant, n'ayant pas pu se contenir dans ce profond moment d'extase.

Rouge comme les tomatos de Spain et Romano, Nihon se retourna soudainement et serra Italie contre lui, les faisant tous les deux tomber à l'eau qui leur arrivait jusqu'à la poitrine.

\- Ti amo, Italia-kun.

La tête posée sur l'épaule nue de Nihon, celui-ci souriait.

\- Anche io te amo, lui répondit-il en posant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Un geste qui scella leur amour... ~

* * *

Non loin de là, dans la grande pièce de la maison japonaise où l'Axe passait ses vancances, Allemagne vacait à ses occupations quotidiennes, c'est-à-dire remplir de la paperasse et dessiner les plans de ses tanks. (oui, les allemands ne sont JAMAIS en vacances. Contrairement aux italiens qui sont de gros flemmards. N'oubliez pas ça les enfants!(je rigole, bien sûr. Quoi, vous aller m'attaquer quand même...?)) Bref, notre cher blondinet travaillait. Quand soudain...

\- Doitsu! J'ai quelque chose à te montrer!

Ce dernier se retourna, et vit, à sa grande surprise, un petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus vêtu d'un mignon costume de marin.

\- Sealand?! Que fais-tu ici?!

\- Hum, et bien... je passais par là, et...

\- Tu passais par le Japon?!

\- Oui, pour aller voir Seychelles! Enfin, euh, bref! Et quand je suis passé devant les sources thermales et j'ai vu quelque chose de bizarre... je l'ai pris en vidéo pour te le montrer et que tu me dises ce que tu en penses! Rajouta la micro-nation en lui tendant une petite caméra.

\- Allons, montre-moi ça... mais... c'est Italia et Nihon! S'écria-t-il en devenant tout rouge, puis tout blanc.

\- Oui! C'est bizarre, hein, ce qu'ils sont en train de fai-

 _BLAM!_

Telle une grosse masse, Allemagne venait de s'évanouir et de tomber à terre, son âme l'ayant probablement quitté pour quelques jours.

\- Nee? Doitsu...?

Après avoir longuement inspecté le corps inconscient de l'allemand, un petit sourire espiègle vint prendre place sur le visage de Sealand. Silencieux, il reprit sa caméra qui était tombée à terre et il s'approcha du bureau ou étaient entreposées toutes les feuilles, avant de prendre toutes ces dernières dans ses bras.

\- Hé hé! Thanks a lot, Doitsu! ~

Le garçon sortit de la maison et se mit à courir à travers la végétation japonaise, son petit rire résonnant.

\- Haha! Je suis sûr qu'avec toutes ces informations top secrètes de l'Axe que je vais lui apporter, Igirisu onii-san sera fier de moi et voudra bien accepter officiellement mon indépendance! ~

Et il courait, joyeux, vers l'Europe...

 _ **~Fin!~**_

 **Ce qui s'est passé à la fin est seulement le fruit de mon imagination contaminée par le saleté de rhume qui me hante en se moment. J'ai voulu faire un petit truc pour finir et voilà comment c'est parti... enfin bon! Voilà voilà quoi! ~**

 **Baï baï! ~**


End file.
